


i stayed up 'til the stars didn't recognize me

by harukatenoh



Category: Meteor Methuselah | Immortal Rain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if everything else leaves Yuca, the sun, the stars, the moon, Rain will not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i stayed up 'til the stars didn't recognize me

**Author's Note:**

> :'( i love immortal rain
> 
> work title from reconsider by the xx

Rain had tried so, so hard.

They’re sitting out on a hill, his favourite hill in the entire world (nevermind that he only knew of two), a picnic blanket beneath them and the sprawling skies above them. There are stars, more than Rain could ever hope to count in the sky, shining and casting the figures below in gentle, easy light.

Yuca, sitting beside Rain, looks especially like he belongs. He belongs under the light of the stars, where the shimmers can dance along his features and swallow the shadows at the edges of his face, making him look more vulnerable and more invincible than the stars themselves. There is a peaceful smile on his face, a look that Rain wishes he could catch in his hands and keep for the rest of his life.

Rain turns his gaze away from Yuca, who keeps looking up at the stars. His hand drifts to the plate in front of them, cookies that he had spent most of the day making in preparation for tonight. 

In truth, he isn’t sure if Yuca can even fully taste the food. The first time Yuca had confessed that he couldn’t fully taste things rings in his ears as he pulls his hand away from the plate, empty. He doesn’t know the degree to which Yuca can taste, the only specifics the other boy had offered being  _ not that much _ . Of course, that hadn’t stopped Rain from making them, hadn’t stopped him from pouring all the effort he could into them. 

Yuca had only taken two so far, but both times when he had finished his eyes had turned to Rain, full of stardust and moonlight. 

Rain doesn’t think he needs the food, not when Yuca is sitting beside him, warding away all the darkness in his life.

With a soft start, he realizes he’s been staring at the plate of food for a while now, so he turns his head upwards. He looks at the stars, the light they emanate being similar enough to Yuca’s radiance to draw him in, just like Yuca.

When the light fills up Rain’s eyes too much and there’s a hard pull in his chest, he closes his eyes. With tentative movements, he reaches out for the place he had last seen Yuca’s hand, shivering when his hand comes into contact with cold skin.

He feels Yuca’s hand underneath his, twisting around to curl around Rain’s fingers and grasp softly.

Rain opens his eyes and looks at Yuca.

His breath catches.

Yuca, brilliant and shining, stares up at the stars with a tilted head and tears streaming down his face. They’re quiet and unassuming, Yuca making no sound as he continues to look up, eyes wide as the tears trace down his face.

Rain panics, his grip on Yuca’s hand growing tighter.

“Yuca? What- what’s wrong?” He manages to stutter out, voice impeded by the lump in his throat and the horror settling in his blood.

Yuca doesn’t look at Rain, continues to look at the stars.

“I can’t see them.” He whispers, but the words are crystal clear to Rain, echoing around his head as Yuca continues. “I can’t see the stars.”

Yuca pulls his hand away from Rain. Rain stares at Yuca with an open mouth.

“It seems that my vision has started to fade as well,” Yuca murmurs, mournfully, apologetically. There’s an infinitely sad look on his face, an infinitely sad smile dulling the glow of the stars reflecting out of his eyes.

With shaking hands, Rain covers his face.

He mumbles, voice smaller than the pinpricks of light above them, “You can’t taste these either, right?”

Rain thinks he can see Yuca nodding, the sad smile still in place and his eyes still on-

Still on where the stars should be.

“Yeah. I lost my ability to taste a while ago.”

Rain pulls apart his fingers, leaving a gap for his eyes to stare out of. The world around him is still glowing. Yuca is still glowing.

Rain blinks back tears as Yuca finally reaches up a hand and wipes away the wetness on his face, then turns to look at Rain.

“I’m sorry, Rain.” He says, his smile twisting just enough for Rain to catch the bitterness behind the melancholy. Rain wonders, if Yuca could taste, would he taste the same blood that fills Rain’s mouth?

Rain shakes his head, forcing out a “It’s fine, don’t apologize,” and turns away from Yuca’s light. His gaze returns to the stars above him.

The tears in his eyes blur their image, distorting the lights until Rain can’t make them out anymore.

Yuca silently takes another cookie.

And as Rain closes his eyes, as the first tear slides down his cheek and his vision goes dark, he thinks-  _ what can you do when the one you love is slowly fading from a world he doesn’t love? _

“Yuca, have you ever been to a planetarium?


End file.
